


Valentines In Another World Part 2

by BurstEdge



Series: Valentines In Another World [2]
Category: Guilty Gear, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Ramlethal returns home with Dizzy to replace the plates that Elphelt broke. But for some reason, her younger sister is nowhere to be found. Her search leads her to a door to transports her into another world, specifically the insane, dysfunctional, RPG-cliche-laden world of KonoSuba.





	Valentines In Another World Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have another one. Oh, and just so you know, Kazama is a girl in the fanfic, as well as my Tumblr blog.

Some time after Elphelt’s disappearance.

“El were home!” Dizzy calls out as she walks into the house with Ramlethal right behind her.

Dizzy and Ramlethal have just returned from buying some new tableware. They walk to the kitchen bags in tow to put the new tableware in the cabinets.

“I’m glad we could find everything nearby,” Dizzy says as she pulls out a set of plates from one of the bags and taps on them “They’re plastic, but they were cheap and I’m sure Ky wouldn’t mind.”

“It’s better this way Elphelt has a less of a chance of breaking these compared to the glass ones.” Ramlethal deadpans.

Dizzy giggles. “Don’t be so hard on your sister. She was just trying to help.”

“Right.” Ramlethal responds and pulls out a heart shaped box and stares at it puzzled. “When did you buy this?” she questions.

“Oh! I forgot I bought some chocolates too in preparation for Valentine’s Day!” Dizzy exclaims.

Ramlethal looks at Dizzy confused. “There’s a day dedicated to us Valentines?”

“I understand the confusion. No Ram, Valentine’s Day is a holiday that has been celebrated by humans for centuries before the Gears were around,” Dizzy explains

“Interesting. That explains all of the decorations in town. So what does hearts and chocolates have to do with anything?” Ramlethal asks.

“According to Ky, the you give chocolates to the people you love or have deep affections for hence the hearts everywhere.” Dizzy explains and grabs a set of plates to tear the wrapping off them.

“Oh, does that mean these are for Ky?” Ramlethal questions.

Dizzy jumps in surprise at Ramlethal’s question and drops the plates. “What would give you that idea?” Dizzy nervously questions with a huge blush on her face.

Ramlethal puts the box down to grab the plates that fell. “Well, from what I’ve observed you two are very close, she is also the ‘father’ of your daughter Sin and this would be a good opportunity to be together longer. Am I wrong to assume that these are for her?” she asks.

Dizzy turns to face away from Ramlethal. “No your not wrong its just…” Dizzy thinks for a second “ Can you go check on your sister? She’s been awfully quiet usually she would run to meet us.”

“Affirmative” Ramlethal responds, and walks to check on Elphelt.

Dizzy turns back to the still unopened stacks of tableware on the counter and looks at the box of chocolates. “Why am I so nervous? We’ve been together for a while now, but this is the first time we get to celebrate something like this.” 

She sighs. “Maybe I’m just thinking too much about what I overheard those girls talking about in town? I mean covering your naked body in chocolate to seduce your lover sounds kind of drastic…”

Dizzy begins fantasizing about doing something so bold for Ky. She would be in her room sitting on her bed body covered in savory chocolate as she walks in on the sight stunned by her beautiful wife being so bold in her approach. Dizzy would get up and walk to Ky to give her a deep kiss but she would stop her and push her down and begin licking the chocolate of her breasts giving her nipples a little nibble licking her way down to her-

-CRASH-

The sound of a bunch of plates falling on the floor snaps Dizzy out of her fantasy “Aw stupid plates why did you-” Just then the realization of what she was fantasizing hits her she blushes a deep deep red and quickly gets into a nervous crouching position covering her face with her hands. 

“H-H-H-HOW COULD I THINK OF SOMETHING SO LEWD!” she yells into her hands.

Ramlethal hears the crash in the kitchen as she reaches her and Elphelt’s room.

“She must’ve dropped the plates again” she sighs and knocks on the door. “Elphelt, I’m back.” 

Ramlethal opens the door and sees that Elphelt isn’t around. “She isn’t here. Maybe she is trying to scare me by hiding in the closet.” 

Ramlethal walks to the closet while glancing all around the room she stops when takes notice of the leaflet advertising a Valentine’s Day Fair near the computer. “I guess she read about the day, researched it, got excited and ran out to buy chocolate.” she sighs “That means she broke her promise about staying still till we got back let me go-”

The door suddenly closes. “Huh?!” Ramlethal runs to the door to see why it closed. “It looks fine.” She notices the doorknob is gone “Where did the doorknob go? It was just-”

A tapping is heard on the window behind Ramlethal. She turns around to see long nails tapping on the glass.

“What the…?”

Suddenly, a creature with a gaping maw, six arms, spikes protruding from its rib cage, and tentacles instead of legs springs up from below and tries to claw its way into the room.

Ramlethal is slightly disgusted by its appearance but takes up a battle stance. “Did you do something with Elphelt?” she asked in a threatening tone. 

It doesn’t respond but continues to claw at the window. 

“Fine.” Ramlethal summons her swords preparing to attack the creature. “I’ll get the answer one way or another.”

The creature sees Ramlethal’s eagerness to fight it and instead of responding it runs off instead shooting a purple substance from its tentacles that completely covers the window.

“Where do you think your going?” Ramlethal attacks the window but her attack just bounces off. “Hmph.” She attacks the window over and over again but it refuses to break. “No good. Whatever that thing did, it somehow made the window unbreakable.” She sighs “El, I hope you’re okay.”

“She’s doing just fine.”

Ramlethal’s eyes go wide she turns around to see where the voice came from and sees the door has a face now.

The door smirks. “What you’ve never seen a talking door before?”

“No,” Ram responds blankly.

The door pouts. “What a boring answer. Can’t you emote more when you give such a response?”

Ramlethal ignores the doors complaints. “You mentioned something about Elphelt doing ‘just fine.’ What do you mean?” She prepares her swords to attack once again. “And make sure the answer is satisfactory.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Girl put the swords away and I’ll tell you.” It thinks to itself, “ _Such a violent disposition… she might be what I’m looking for._ ”

“Fine” Ramlethal puts her swords away.

“Thank you. Now, about your sister, she’s not in your world anymore-”

Ramlethal attacks the door, but it doesn’t break open.

“OWW! EASY, EASY!” it yells.

Ram frowned. “Hmph.”

“I can see why you got upset, but I don’t means she’s dead. I mean she’s in a different world but so are you… kind of, at the moment,” it explains.

“What do you mean she’s in another world? And what do you mean I am 'kind of’ in another world?” Ramlethal asks.

“It sounds she was in a similar situation you are now, though my kin had a bit of fun making her reach it. As for the 'kind of’, you are still technically still in your world as far as the room is concerned. This is a crossroad of dimensions where worlds intersect,” it explains “Me and my kin inhabit this place and take the form of doors. We usually have a figure on the door through which we speak through.

“So El went through this herself…okay, but how did we end up here? And can you take me to her?”

“How you ended up here is not clear. It just happens sometimes. About taking you to her I can,” it responds. “I really can’t but she doesn’t need to know that but. I’m surprised she didn’t ask who I am suppose to be representing. Well I’m glad she didn’t. It makes me uncomfortable to represent that girl,” it says under it’s breath.

“Take me to her NOW!” Ramlethal demands angrily.

“Woohoo I knew you were what I was looking for,” it says with excitement.

“What?”

“Nevermind. I’ll take you to her so if you will please place your hand on me if you will.” it says.

Ramlethal outstretches her hand but stops “Wait what was that huge creature that was sitting outside the window?”

“I don’t actually know. A lot of things wander into this realm that come and go all the time,” it explains. “Now come. Don’t you want to see your sister again?”

Ramlethal nods her head and places her hand on the door. “I’m coming El.” In a flash of light she’s gone.

The door sighs. “I’m sorry to trick you like that my bronze goddess, but I needed to find someone violent for the girl I’m taking you to. But I will not send you empty handed, for I’ve given you the tool needed to please her and a bit of a personality change to go along with with it. May you have a happy new life and many healthy children.” The face fades with those parting words the room returns to normal the gunk on the windows disappear.

* * *

“Ram, how long does it take to-” Dizzy opens the door and sees that nobody is there. “What? Where did they go?”

* * *

It is a cool morning the sounds of nature fill the air and a girl is standing in the open fields. She opens her eyes and looks around confused at her surroundings.

“Where am I? Where did that door leave me? Is Elphelt here?” Ramlethal ponders this but hears somebody yell in the distance.

“MEGUMIN, BLOW UP THE FROG QUICK BEFORE IT-” 

But the person known as Megumin is currently being chewed by a giant frog. “C’MON, REALLY!? WHY DO WE KEEP HAVING ISSUES WITH THESE THINGS!?”

A girl hides behind the person yelling crying her eyes out and ordering her around. “KAZUMAAAA! PLEASE PROTECT ME FROM THESE THINGS! I DONT WANT TO BE CHEWED ON BY THEM ANYMORE!” She holds onto her back.

She tries to shake her off. “LET GO YOU USELESS GODDESS!! IF YOU KEEP HOLDING ON-” The person known as Kazuma stops mid sentence and looks up to see a second frog looking over them.

“NOOOOO!” they both yell out before being chomped on it by it.

A girl facing a third frog stands at the ready. “Kazuma tell me when to move-” she turns around to see her party having been eaten by two other frogs who had shown up. 

“Ah…” 

The frog hops near her and chomps her “Ahhhh noooo…” Despite being eaten, she sounded as if she is enjoying it.

Ramlethal saw all of what went down “It’s not my problem.” she almost walked off when she remembered that she was in a unfamiliar place. “I should help. Maybe they’ll be thankful enough to tell me where I am.”

Ramlethal flew off to save the strangers from the frogs. She summoned her blades as soon as she reached them, hit the frogs hard on the back so they would cough them up and then slew the frogs by cutting them in half. Three people are lying on the floor catching their breath.

“That was the worst!” one of the girls exclaims as she gets on her knees. “Who helped us?” She looks around and sees a girl floating nearby “Was it you who-” She stops as she notices that she is extremely beautiful with her bronze skin, white hair, the still expression gives her a mysterious quality and being very scantily clad helps a lot. She stands quickly and puts on a suave voice. 

“Hello there, milady. Was it you who assisted us? If so, thank you.” she bows trying to see if her attitude catches her attention.

“OI KAZUTRASH!” the blue haired girl yelled out and jumps on her. “CAN YOU LEARN TO HELP US UP BEFORE YOU START HITTING ON GIRLS!”

Kazuma tries to shake the girl off. “GET OFF ME YOU USELESS GODDESS! YOU CAN HELP YOURSELF UP!”

Ramlethal ignores the bickering couple and is drawn to the blonde girl gasping in ecstasy. She floats over to the girl and asks her, “Are you okay?” The blonde doesn’t respond.

The girl answers for her. “Oh, don’t mind her shes just a pervert.” Ramlethal continues to ignore her

“Kazuma! Megumin’s still inside the frog!” the blue haired girl calls out.

“What?!” Kazuma runs over to help her friend out of the frog.

The blonde girl wakes from her stupor and looks around for her companion’s when she takes notice of Ramlethal looking over her. 

“Oh, hello miss. Were you the one who helped me and my companions?”

“Affirmative,” Ramlethal responds

“Thank you very much for that,” she extends her hand. “My name is Darkness. Who are you?”

“Ramlethal” she responds as she looks down at Darkness’ hand then looks at her face dripping with frog slime

“Oh.” Darkness begins blushing hugging at her waste “Don’t look at with me with those cold eyes your making me all hot and bothered. I mean sure I understand why you would stare at me like that I am covered in slime and tried to shake your hand but-”

“OI MEGUMIN! DON’T LEAVE US! WAKE UP, WAKE UP!” Kazuma yells, breaking Darkness out of her fantasy.

“I need to go help my friends. You’re welcome to follow us back into town. Can you help bring the frogs in? We could use the help,” Darkness offers.

“Sure…” Ramlethal said.

“Thank you.” Darkness replies with a bow. “I’ll be back after seeing if my allies are okay.” She runs off to check on Megumin.

“Darkness doesn’t seem like a pervert. She seemed rather friendly.” Ramlethal clutches her chest. “What is this feeling?”

After checking on Megumin, Darkness picks her up on her back and runs back to Ramlethal. “Lets go. Kazuma and Aqua went ahead to report in the quest.”

Ramlethal responds with a nod and walks next to Darkness. “Which one is Aqua and which one is Kazuma?” Ramlethal asks.

“Aqua is the blue haired girl. She’s a bit eccentric but shes always looking out for her friends even if she’s always fighting with Kazuma.” Darkness says with an air of trust. “Kazuma is the one in the green outfit. She has a sharp tongue and is a bit perverted but she usually winds up being a good person,” she says with a slight blush. “And the girl I’m carrying is Megumin she’s another good friend even if she is a bit of an explosion maniac.” Darkness giggles a bit.

Ramlethal heard Darkness’ explanation of heard friends but couldn’t help but focus on the Kazuma bit as it had a bit of fondness in it and it made her heart feel a slight twinge. “Wha-” She was about to say something but she was interrupted by the sight of Megumin hopping off Darkness’ back.

“I am not an explosion maniac!” Megumin swooshes her cape around and covers her eyepatch with right hand. “I AM THE ARCH WIZARD MEGUMIN THE MISTRESS OF EXPLOSIONS AND WIELDER OF THE MOST POWERFUL MAGIC IN THE WORLD!” She spins her staff around and points to the area in front of the group. “EXPLOSION!” The area explodes.

Ramlethal is in awe ‘till she hears a thud and sees that Megumin has fallen over.

“Ahh… I feel better,” Megumin says. “I need to at least do one explosion a day or I can never relax.”

“Is that true?” Ramlethal asks

“It certainly seems true sometimes.” Darkness lifts Megumin onto her back once again. “Unfortunately, it drains her of all her mana and she can’t move for a while.” Darkness begins walking again.

“Sounds pretty useless then,” Ramlethal observed.

“IT’S NOT USELESS!!” Megumin yells back.

“Yes, it’s saved us from a few situations, so its not entirely useless,” Darkness backs up her friend.

“Thank you, Darkness.” Megumin sticks her tongue at Ramlethal. “Wait… Never mind. Now lets hurry home I want to take a bath and get this frog slime off of me.”

Darkness looks down at her armor and sees the slime is still on her “But its so vicious feeling I don’t know how” She begins blushes again and and puts her legs together feeling a bit turned on.

“Not now you pervert don’t ruin any sort of good impression you left on the new girl” Megumin complains

“Oh, right. Come on, Ramlethal. Follow us.” Darkness runs ahead with Megumin in tow.

“Yeah, then I can tell you more about the wondrous field of Explosions!” yells out Megumin.

Ramlethal sits in the field to ponder her situation for a bit “I don’t believe Elphelt is in this world. That girl Darkness makes me feel something. Did that door modify me? I didn’t feel anything change about me but there is a weird feeling near my crotch region.” She is tempted to check but hears calling from a distance.

“Are you coming or what?” Darkness is heard in the distance

“Hm maybe I can figure this out with their help.” Ramlethal turns towards where she heard Darkness’ and flies at full speed towards her.

* * *

They reach the mansion where Kazuma and co. stay at and they go inside. 

“Nice, isn’t it? Well, me and Megumin are going to the bath first. You’re welcome to stay in the living room.” Darkness points to the other room then walks off to the bathroom.

Ramlethal walks to the living room to relax and gather her thoughts and takes notice of the couch in front of the fire place. She sits down takes a deep breath and lies back. “I’m in a world with magic similar to my own but it’s done differently. And the world is filled with giant frogs but there is probably more than just them. Judging by the expansive fields of grass, the world is not as advanced as my own.” 

Ramlethal looks at her hand makes a fist and summons her swords once more. “I seem to have completely retained my abilities as a Valentine, so fighting won’t be an issue.” She grins evilly. “I might be the most powerful being in this world nothing is stopping me from just taking over.”

However, Ramlethal’s thoughts return to her sister and Sin who taught her that there is no need to follow such negative thoughts. Then her thoughts turn to the girl she just met Darkness, who for some reason has a fondness for the girl despite just meeting her. Darkness seems a bit weird but noble at the same time.

The front door is heard opening. “I can’t believe they only gave us half the bounty just because the frog was cut in half. It’s all that weird girl’s fault,” a female voice is heard complaining. “I can’t get that expensive wine I had my eye on.”

“She did save you from the frog, you know,” a deeper female’s voice is heard. “So you should be thankful. And now that I know you were gonna spend it all on more alcohol, I’m a little more glad we only got half. ‘Sides, she is quite the beauty but I swear I’ve seen her before.”

“BUT KAZUMA!” Aqua whines louder.

Kazuma ignores her. “I really want to take a bath I still have this slime from the frogs on me. I think i hear splashing from here. Megumin and Darkness must be in there right now.” She walks to the living room and sees Ramlethal sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. “Ohm hey it’s you… Why are you here?”

“Darkness invited me.” Ramlethal responds.

“Okay well what’s your name? I’m sure you told Darkness and Megumin and they told you about us” Kazuma asks.

“Ramlethal,” she said.

“Ramlethal, huh? Sounds familiar, but okay. Welcome to Casa de Kazuma.”

“Thanks.”

Aqua stomps by pouting when she takes notice of Ramlethal and points at her. “YOU! YOU COST ME MY WINE!”

Ramlethal looks at Aqua with confusion. “I’m sorry?” she apologizes but she’s not sure for what.

“You better be,” Aqua pouts and walks towards the bathroom and barges in.

“Don’t mind her. She’s usually like that. So, are you from another world?” Kazuma asks.

Ramlethal jumps up and summons her swords, preparing to attack.

Kazuma stumbles back and puts her hands up “JEEZ! OKAY CALM DOWN!” Ramlethal puts her swords down. “I only asked because you just suddenly showed up with powerful weapons and, well, I’m also from another world.”

Ramlethal sits back down “Yes, I am from another world,” she confirms. “A strange door brought me here.”

“That’s weird. I was brought here by that useless goddess.” Kazuma says “I’m talking about Aqua by the way. Believe it or not, she is a goddess, even though she doesn’t act like one. She used to be in charge of reincarnation and she made this world sound extremely pleasing and offered a cheat weapon for those who come here.” She takes a huge sigh. “BUT HER AWFUL ATTITUDE REALLY GOT ON MY NERVES SO I PICKED HER, AND HER CO-WORKERS SEEMED PRETTY READY TO GET RID OF HER! And so I wound up here with a useless party member I can’t get rid of and no cheat weapon to speak of to help me get by easier in this world…”

Ramlethal ignores Kazuma’s rant and gets up to look around the house to look at the furnishings “It’s not as nice as Ky’s home but it is still decorated welll.” she takes a turn down a hallway and sees darkness coming out of a room. “Hello Darkness.”

“Oh Ramlethal taking a look around? I was just putting Megumin in her room to rest. I assume you ran into Kazuma and Aqua she kicked me and Megumin out of the bath.” she says

“Yes.” Ramlethal responds but is distracted by Darkness’ figure without armor. She was already quite the looker but she has some great breasts and slender legs that make Ramlethal think of the guys who complimented her legs. Now she understands why.

“Um Ramlethal are you okay? You seem a bit out of it.” Darkness asks

Ramlethal snaps out of it “Yes I am fine don’t worry.” she hopes she wasn’t drooling as she stared

“Good let us go to the living room so I can formally introduce you to my other companions.” Darkness grabs Ramlethal’s hand and guides her back to the living room she fails to notice her new friends blush.

They reach the living room to see that nobody was around. “Where did they…?” Darkness looks down at the coffee table to see two notes. She picks up the first note.

**DARKNESS AQUA RAIDED MY ROOM FOR MONEY AND WENT OUT DRINKING. I’M GOING TO GO AFTER HER. TAKE CARE OF OUR GUEST.**

**Signed, Kazuma**

“Well, that explains where they went. Buy why are there two of them?” She picks up the second not.

_Dear Darkness,_

_I borrowed some money from you because your new friend owes me for the half bounty we couldn’t collect. I also borrowed from Kazuma, but don’t tell him._

_Signed, Aqua_

Darkness crushes the letter. “I hope Kazuma hits her for my money too.” she exhales deeply and takes a seat. “So Ramlethal where are you from?”

Ramlethal thinks for a second. “ _I assume she won’t believe me if i told the truth._ ” then she answers “I come from a place far away from here I was looking for somebody but I still haven’t found her.”

“Oh, do you have any clue on her whereabouts?”

Ramlethal shakes her head. “None whatsoever. It makes me sad to be honest.” She hangs her head low and twiddles her thumbs

Darkness sees Ramlethal’s distress takes a seat next to her and gives her a hug. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find her. She must mean a lot to you.”

“Yes, she does.” Ramlethal returns the hug. “Thank you.” They let go of the hug and look at each other.

“Feeling better, Ramlethal?” Darkness asks.

Ramlethal nods. “Much better. And if you would like, you can call me Ram. It’s what she used to always call me.”

“Ram. How adorable,” Darkness giggles. “ _I feel something with this girl a strong feeling that I’ve never felt for somebody of the same gender,_ ” she thinks.

Ramlethal looks around when she remembers. “Darkness, what did your friends mean by calling you a pervert?”

Darkness freezes, then laughs nervously. “Well I have this  **thing** that bothers a lot of people I know. I mean, it’s just… well, how do I explain this?” She goes off on a tangent. “You ever get hit by somebody or attacked by a monster and just feel SOMETHING incredible from it? It’s hard to explain, you know, do you know how this feels?” She begins blushing and goes off trying her best to explain it.

“Hit by somebody?” Ramlethal ponders.

“I mean, that look of disgust everybody gets when they see me getting a bit turned on from it, but that emotionless look you have also does something.” Darkness begins panting heavily.

Ramlethal feels something about Darkness’ arousal that’s sparking something in her. She looks down at her right hand, then looks back at Darkness and smacks her in the face. Ramlethal’s eyes go wide. “I-I’m sor-”

“PLEASE HIT ME A LITTLE MORE!” Darkness shouts.

Ramlethal gets a little surprised. “Are you getting off to this?”

Darkness clears her throat. “No, I’m not. As you can see I am still a compo-”

She’s interrupted by Ramlethal giving her another smack in the face. “AHHH!” She falls back a bit having orgasmed a little from being smacked again.

Ramlethal is feeling a bit turned on from the action and seeing Darkness fall back in ecstasy.

“What is this feeling? Arousal?” 

She prowls on top of Darkness’ limp form to look her in the eye.

Darkness pants heavily and opens her eyes, “What are you going to do to me, Ram?”

“Did you like that?” she asks and Darkness continues to pant. Ramlethal gives her another smack “Answer! Did you like that!?” she demands

“YESSSS!” Darkness exclaims.

“Good.” Ramlethal claims Darkness’ lips wrestling for control. She breaks the kiss with a strand of spit still connecting them. “Because I’m going to make you mine whether you like it or not.”

Darkness is a bit woozy from such a passionate kiss. Ramlethal traces her hand down Darkness’ form and grips one of her breasts. 

“Mmmm~” she whimpers. 

Ramlethal seeing such a positive response decides to tear her blouse forcefully open and sees her black laced bra.

“Ooh, do you always wear this because you expect somebody to violate you?” Ramlethal taunts.

“No that’s…” Darkness looks away but takes a quick glance at her assailant to see the evil shark-like grin shes sporting which gets Darkness even more excited.

“LIAR!” Ramlethal smacks the bare skin that the bra isn’t covering harder than when she smacked Darkness across the face.

“AH!” she moans out.

“Come on, Darkness.” Ramlethal tears her bra off “You’re quite the pervert. I bet you imagined being pushed down by a guy in some dark alleyway and him having his way with you ripping your virginity from you.” She grips her left breast and plays with her nipple using her thumb

“Mmmm~” Darkness just whimpers once more

“Or maybe you fantasized about being captured by your enemies and being gang banged by enemy soldiers over and over till your holes are loose and your heavily pregnant,” Ramlethal taunts using her free hand to pinch the nipple on her other breast “ANSWER ME!” Ramlethal pinches both nipples and begins to pull on her breasts from them.

“AHHH YES! ALL OF THOSE THINGS RAM PLEASE JUST DON’T STOP! GIVE ME EVERYTHING!!” Darkness screams out in ecstasy cumming with a powerful force soaking the couch.

Ramlethal feels a tightness in her shorts and undoes them to see an erect penis jutting from her crotch and heavy balls sitting underneath. “Well, this is new, but not unwelcome in my current situation.”

“You have a-” Darkness is interrupted by Ramlethal smacking her with her cock rubbing it by her nose letting her get a good wiff.

“Now your going to get on your knees and worship this cock. GOT IT?!” Ramlethal orders.

“Yessssh~” Darkness says, drunk off the stench of Ramlethal’s cock. Ramlethal takes a sitting position and opens her legs. Darkness moves off the couch and crawls to her friends member and grips it in awe. “It’s massive…”

“Don’t just sit there talking.” Ramlethal grabs Darkness’ head and forces her mouth onto her cock. “Get to sucking.” She pushes Darkness’ head down into a deep throat. Darkness gags for a bit but when Ramlethal lets go of her head to sit back, she gets to work moving her head up and down, slobbering all over the huge shaft moving back down to a deep throat to get all she can before moving up to her tip to give that crown some more attention.

She licks all around the tip of Ramlethal’s cock making sure it gets the attention it deserves before she pops off. 

“Hey what do you- Ooh~” 

Darkness begins to shower her sack with attention, licking all around it and sucking one of the balls. 

“Don’t stop,” Ramlethal moans. 

Darkness does so she could sandwich her rod between her breasts and continue licking it all over. 

“Damn, are you sure you haven’t had practice before? I feel like I’m going to cum already!” 

Hearing that made Darkness double her efforts moving her breasts up and down but not synced up and throating a little more of Ramlethal’s cock.

“I’m cumming!“ Ramlethal grabs Darkness’ head forcing her into another deep throat so she doesn’t miss a drop. The force of her head being rammed down Ramlethal’s shaft causes Darkness to cum uncontrollably on the floor, soaking it and she does her best to swallow it all but the volume and thickness causes it to spill down her her chin, Ramlethal’s balls and the floor below. It takes thirty seconds before the feeling of blowing her first load subsides and Ramlethal lets go of Darkness’ head. Darkness looks up and opens her mouth to show Ramlethal what’s left. Some of it spills on the floor before she swallows what left.

"Look at the mess you made.” She pushes Darkness down with her foot.

Darkness pants heavily“I’m sorry master but I couldn’t-”

“EXCUSES!” Ramlethal yells back interrupting her. “But you did do a good job with my cock so I will reward you.” She picks up Darkness like you would a small child so they are face to face.

“What kind of reward?” Darkness asks, looking Ramlethal in the eyes.

Ramlethal grins and lifts up Darkness higher “Your going to be…” Stopping mid sentence when Darkness reaches the height she wants. “MY COCKSLEEVE!” Ramlethal slams Darkness down on her cock tearing through her stockings, panties, and hymen like they were non-existent.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Darkness’ head flies back as she yells out feeling pain like none before but is also in a world of pure pleasure. “MORE MORE MORE MORE!” she yells out as Ramlethal slams the entrance of her womb.

“Damn, your tight. I didn’t actually expect you to be a virgin. How has that girl not push you down and take you by force?” Ramlethal brags

“I don’t know,” She responds. “I always wanted somebody to do something… thank you mistress for allowing me to experience this~” Darkness says with spastic moans.

“Well, then I’ll give you all the pleasure you need.” Ramlethal whispers into her ear.

Darkness tightens up at that offer “But I  don’t want to give up being an adventurer. Please don’t make me give it up.” Darkness weakly pleads

“I won’t” Ramlethal slows down “It seems like a great source of money so I’ll join your party.” she says

Darkness moves her head down to look at Ramlethal in the eyes “Thank you Ram” she gives her new friend a quick kiss.

Ramlethal chuckles. “But one thing you need to remember, Darkness.”

Ramlethal slams her cock into Darkness’ womb. “During sex…” She slams harder “I am…” slams with the same force “YOUR MASTER!” she bites into Darkness’ neck and slams into her womb hitting the back and blowing her load.

Darkness’ head flies back screaming a silent scream, she goes limp from the the pure pleasure from the semen filling her womb and the sharp bite on her neck. Hearts form in her eyes. Ramlethal let’s go of Darkness and she drops on the floor twitching.

“That was great.” Ramlethal says, out of breath. She takes a look at the nearby window then back at Darkness. She grabs Darkness by her hair and drags her to the window. “I think you’ll like this.” They reach the window and Ramlethal pushes Darkness against the window. “Try to hold yourself up,” she orders.

“Haaah?” Darkness, even in her lust drunk state manages to weakly hold herself up against the window. “Wha u gon do?” she babbles.

Ramlethal walks behind her and grabs her ass “These buns are firm and strong, but…” She grabs her cock. “They’re not what I’m after.” She spears it into the only pure place left on her slave.

“HIEEEEEE I DIDN’T THINK SOMETHING COUD FIT UP THERE!” Darkness hollers.

“You can take it.” Ramlethal begins thrusting with renewed vigor into the once pristine anal cavity. “This is even tighter than your pussy.” She has some difficulty but it slowly gets easier.

Now a bit more awake from the ass pounding, Darkness takes notice she’s in front of a window and tries to cover her face. “Nooo! Not like this! I don’t want people to see me cum from my butt!” 

Ramlethal lifts her up so the world can see her cum soaked pussy drip fluids while she is pierced up the ass. 

“NOOOOO!”

Ramlethal whispers into her ear. “Come now, Darkness. Don’t you want people to see you get viciously fucked? Or is it that you don’t want your companions to see just how dirty you are now?”

Darkness tightens around the shaft, currently deep in her ass as those sweet words were whispered in her ear she begins having mini-orgasms. “I-I-I-”

Ramlethal continues whispering. “You’re my cum dump adventurer. You’re going to be used whenever we have free time and your going to carry all of my babies,” she finishes that statement by nibbling on her ear.

“YESSSSSSSS~” Darkness has the hardest orgasm so far her eyes roll to the back of her head, her pussy squirts endlessly, soaking the window and she tightens around the cock in her ass, making it cum an even thicker load that went into her womb that she swears is like having an Explosion happen in her body.

Ramlethal drops Darkness on the floor, having been completely spent, her flaccid cock drooping between her legs. Darkness crawls up her leg to get some more in her mouth but Ramlethal stops her by picking her up princess style “We’re going to have a long bath and take a long rest before we fuck some more. Is that clear?”

“Yesssss master~”

“When were not in an intense fuck session, you can go back to calling me Ram. Now tomorrow, we are going into town to see if we can’t some toys to use on you.”

“Mhm…” Darkness nuzzles up to Ramlethal with that response.

“You’re so beautiful.” She gives Darkness a peck on the forehead. Now that the fuck session is over with, she begins walking to the bathroom when she feels something moist on the floor but continues walking before stopping. “Did you enjoy the show Megumin?”

She gulps but doesn’t face Ramlethal. “Yes.”

“You heard all of that?”

Megumin gulps once more. “Most of it, yes.”

“Do you have any problems with me joining the party? Also, where is the bathroom?”

Megumin shakes her head. “No. And the bathroom is two doors down on your left.”

“Thank you.” Ramlethal continues walking before stopping again in front of the bathroom door to say. “You’re free to watch whenever you want, but this dick is Darkness exclusive.” She walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

Megumin melts into jelly and looks at her hand. “If sex can be that intense, I want some myself. Maybe Kazuma would watch with me and ravish me like she did Darkness.”

The front door opens. “We’re home.” Kazuma is heard.

“Welcome back. Where’s Aqua?” Megumin says having yet to get up from the floor.

“She’s dead drunk again.” Kazuma drops Aqua off the at the entrance then sniffs the air. “What’s that smell?” She looks down to see Megumin. “OI MEGUMIN WHAT HAPPENED?!” Then she looks into the living room. “WHAT WITH THE MESS! IT LOOKS LIKE AN ORGY WENT THROUGH HERE!”

“The new girl had a man’s thingy, fucked Darkness like she wasn’t a person and basically said if we let her join the party, we get to watch,” Megumin explained.

“There is no wa-” Kazuma was about to deny entry but then she thought about how she cleaved those frogs in two. But more importantly the watching thing sounds nice. “Waitm you said you she had a mans thing that’s kind of-” Kazuma is interrupted by Megumin grabbing her leg,

“Hey Kazuma I want to have sex toom” Megumin begs,

Kazuma’s sense of reason breaks and he picks up Megumin princess style to her room. “IT’S SOMETHING TO DISCUSS TOMORROW!” she yells as she shuts the door behind her.

* * *

In the bathroom Ramlethal is washing Darkness because she has no strength to move right now and begins thinking to herself. 

“ _If El went through the same thing I did with the door that means the door wasn’t lying and shes doing just fine. I need to thank that door if I ever see it again for teaching me some new emotions and love. Also for this cock._ ”

“Sorry you have to wash me, Ram,” Darkness apologizes

This breaks Ramlethal out of her thoughts “It’s no issue, Darkness.”

“Did you really mean all of those things?” Darkness asks.

“Yes I did. I will fuck you stupid and indulge in your masochistic needs because I enjoyed them myself,” Ramlethal responds.

“Lalatina,” Darkness mutters.

“Huh?”

“My real name is Dustiness Ford Lalatina. I just call myself Darkness because I’m embarrassed of my real name.” She blushes and turns away

“Its cute, if not a little strange to me,” Ramlethal says.

“Yours is pretty weird, too. Are you sure its not just a nickname?” Darkness jokes

“No, Ramlethal is my given name and Valentine is my family name,” she responds.

“Valentine. That’s such a pretty family name,” Darkness remarks. “By the way, I’m sure we’ll find that girl your looking for if we stick together.”

“Thank you, but I think she’s doing just fine. Now I’m going to turn turn around.” Ramlethal says.

“Why?” Darkness asks when she’s pushed over.

Ramlethal crawls over Darkness with her shark-like grin. “Because now this guy wants some more and I want to taste those sweet lips.” She penetrates Darkness in the missionary position. while giving a loving kiss.

 **Nothing but the sounds of sex and a drunk passed out goddess permeate in the mansion. Is this what Valentine’s day is about? Nobody can say because it doesn’t exist in this world and it looks like the idiot has just realized something.**  A voice is heard saying.

* * *

“I JUST REMEMBERED!” Kazuma exclaims but is stopped by Megumin kissing her.

“Shut up, you idiot,” she complains. “Don’t ruin the mood.” 

“ _I’m pretty sure she’s from a video game but how did she get here? Its not important. I’m finally getting some real action for once!_ ” Kazuma thinks to herself.


End file.
